In recent years, there has been a demand for a nonvolatile memory which does not depend on transistor operation. As the nonvolatile memory, since a resistance change memory such as a phase change memory (PCM) element and a resistance RAM (ReRAM) element utilizes a resistance change state of a resistance material for operation, the transistor operation is unnecessary for write/erase. Also, write/erase speed is lowered or a write/erase current is increased due to difficulty in completely changing a resistance of the resistance change material in the case where the size of the resistance material is large (100 nm to 1 μm), but it is easy to completely change the resistance of the resistance change material by miniaturizing the size of the resistance material. Therefore, the resistance change memory has the characteristics that element properties are improved along with the miniaturization to thereby realize write/erase speed improvement and power consumption reduction. Also, the resistance change memory having a multilayer structure has the advantage that a bit density thereof is relatively easily increased. Therefore, along with an increase in semiconductor products which require high capacity data processing, there is an increasing need for the resistance change memory.